A Dream Come True
by storylover3
Summary: Savvy, a non admitting twifan, has moved to Forks since her dad's job moved there. What will happen when she meets the pack? What about when she meets the Cullens? And most importantly, will she fall for Jacob or Edward?  Note: Story has been changed.
1. First Beach

**Chapter 1:**

Okay, look, I am so NOT a Twifan! Alright, maybe a little, okay, a lot. So, needless to say, I was overjoyed when my dad's job as a doctor got transferred to Forks, Washington. My mom was just going to continue working as a nurse, just at my dad's hospital now. I was sooooooo excited to move there and all the people at school were jealous and sad to see me go. But, first, I had to dump my boyfriend, Kyle, since I know that long distance relationships won't work.  
And yes, I speak from experience. After my first one, I was a bit more than pissed to find my last boyfriend pretty much stuffing his tongue down my arch enemy, Heather's, throat. After he got slapped by me, and let me tell you, I slap HARD, he knew never to mess with me again.

But I felt bad, I guess, Kyle was always so sweet and loyal. I mean, he even stopped checking out other girls just because we got together. But, you gotta do what you gotta do. For I know, there might be a hunky Jacob or sexy Edward waiting for me!

But that was all the past, I still had to text my BFF, Brianna, and tell her how thing are.

**Savvy: hey B. Almost there & cant wait 2 c how it is!**

**Brianna: cool savvy, let me know if u c a hunky eddie boy 4 me, k? 3 ya and miss ya!**

**Savvy: Right back atcha!**

I sighed, feeling sad that she was right, I was going to miss her like hell! We have been sisters from the very start. But hey, at least we are here now! We have a house pretty close to the edge of Forks, by La Push. I was excited to see all these places I had only read about in real life!

I quickly finished unpacking into my new room, which I was going to paint purple, and saw my parents leave to go to the hospital, where they would work starting tomorrow. So I pretty much had the rest of the day to myself.

After a few growls from my tummy, I decided to agree to it and went out to look for a restaurant to eat. After driving my awesome purple, yes purple, car to the Diner, I sat down at an empty table and tried to decide what to order.

"Hi, I am Angela! What can I get for you today?" a tall, girl asked me. She had glasses but looked pretty. Then, I realized that this was Angela, as she had just told me a while ago.

"Hey, Angela. Um, I'll get a chicken sandwich with a large fries." I told her.

"Sure. And anything to drink?" she asked.

"Um, I'll take a sprite." I answered. "You don't by any chance go to Forks high school do you?"

"Oh, I actually do. But I have twin brothers and a single mom so I have to work too!" she answered cheerfully. Although I could see that she was surprised in our somewhat conversation, she didn't seem to be ready to be her quiet, reserved self like they showed in the books.

"Oh, that's cool! I am Savvy, and I just moved here from California since my parents' jobs got transferred. I will also be going to Forks High School. I'm a junior." I replied.

"That's cool! Maybe we will have some classes together since I am also a junior." she said, "But in the meantime, I will go get your order since I am sure you are hungry!"

"Sure." I said, with a smile. I could really get used to being her friend. So far, so good. I sat contemplating how my first day would go, wondering if there is an Angela by luck or if this is really like the books, but my version. Well, I shall only find out if I see a Jacob Black and an Edward Cullen. But then again, I wouldn't mind if there was no Bella, she was definitely not my most favorite character in the series.

Before I knew it, the wonderful scent of my fries had me digging into my late lunch. Once I was done, Angela was back, but without her apron.

"Hey, Savvy, you want to come with me to the beach? The whole group is going so I thought it might be a good way for you to you know, meet everyone!" she asked.

"Sure, I brought my car so you will just have to tell me where to go! Wait, did you bring a car? It would be easier if we just go together." I replied, desperately hoping that we were going to First Beach at La Push.

"That sounds good, my mom had dropped me off here, so I was going to need a ride anyways." she answered, relieved.

"Kk, let's go!" I said. We both went to my car and I waited for her to make a comment on it's purpleness.

"Nice, a purple car!" she said, surprised.

"What can I say, I'm just so purplishous!" I said. She laughed. After about a 15 minute drive, we reached First Beach at La Push.

"So this is First Beach. We come here pretty often when the weather is nice, so I suppose this is the closest to California you will find here!" Angela said. I laughed.

"Well the normal weather here is a lot like the winters there so I guess it isn't too different for me. And besides, I like the shades of gray here!" (AN: Shades of Gray by Odalsquia is an awesome fiction press that I recommend all of you to read!) I replied.

"Wow, that's a first!" she said.

"Hey Angela, baby!" a voice called out. Angela's face immediately turned scarlet. "And who is this? New girl?"

"New girl's got ears and a name!" I answered, smirking at him.

"And what is this name?" he asked, trying to flirt.

"This name is for me to know and for you to find out!" I replied. Angela laughed at our fake flirting session.

"Ben, very funny. This is Savvy. Savvy, this is my-"

"-boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend Ben." Ben responded, taking the insulted looking Angela into his arms.

"Aw, you guys look so cute together!" an annoying nasal voice called out. "If only, I was in the picture, you guys would look better!" I turned to stare at this new bitchy girl.

"And you are?" I ask, trying not to snap at her.

"Lauren, and you must be the infamous Savvy." she replied, trying to see if I was any competition.

"That's me." I answered right back. No bitch was going to ruin my new life here!

"Hey there! It's Savvy, right?" a boy with blond hair called out.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well, I'm Mike." he said, taking my hand. "Let's go there where everybody else is, OK?"

(Hello, I am a line. Very nice to meet you.)

I met the Forks gang and found that the La Push gang was also there. They were all tall, extremely buff, and heartbreakingly beautiful. I was sitting there wondering which one was Jacob when a pair of warm hands tazed me from behind and a husky voice asked, "Looking for someone, Savvy?" I turned around and found what I was looking for.

"No, just trying to figure out if it is possible for a group of guys to be so buff without taking steroids." I answered.

"Are you doubting my muscles?" he asked.

"Maybe I am. And you are..." I asked.

"Jacob Black. And you should not have said that." he said, before picking me up bridal style with ease and laughing maniacally as he ran across the beach. "Do you still doubt my awesome muscles?"

"Yes, yes I do, Lord Jake!" I said, loving the rush of wind in my face. Then, he laughed again.

"You shouldn't have said that either!" he said. Then, he ran into the woods until the beach was out of sight.

"Holy crap. Where did you bring me?" I asked, jumping out of his grasp. He seemed impressed by my escaping skills. But hey, I am not a black belt in karate for nothing!

"The Winter Wonderland!" he replied with sarcasm.

"Okay, please don't be a cruel rapist! I kick your ass and balls off and then run screaming bloody murder!" I said. He just laughed.

"MIKE! BEN! HELP!" I screamed. I heard faint responding shouts.

"You actually think I will hurt you?" he asked, amused.

"I have known for a total of 2 hours so I can't judge you!" I replied.

"But how is my reputation so far?" he asked me, intrigued.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked back.

"Just wondering." he replied, shrugging.

"Well, you are obviously hot, and you seem like a bad ass who takes risks." I answered, "You seem like fun company."

"Really now, I am hot? Well, I am flattered!" he responds. I rolled my eyes.

"As if nobody has told you that before." I said.

"Nobody that matters has told me that." he responded.

"Oh, so just because I'm new here, I matter? Well, well. Somebody needs to cut down on their ego!" I said.

"What ego?" he asks, mock fury in his voice.

"The one that's in your big head!" I snap.

"Oh, that one!" he says. I roll my eyes as he laughs.

"Savvy, you okay?" Mike asks, panting. "Hey, Ben! I found her!" he sees Jacob here as well, and glare at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just scared of a possible rape case so I just had to yell for backup." I casually responded, winking. Mike stared at me, questioning my sanity. I give him a what-are-you-looking-at look.

"Well, we should get back!" Mike said, taking my arm and pulling me along.

"Kk, but you don't need to be like that. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I said, pulling my hand out of his. I was glad I had proper shoes on since the woods would have been a difficult place otherwise.

"Well, I will lead the way since I actually know the woods." Jacob said. He took off into a run and I ran right after him. I guess 3 years of cross country has finally paid off. When we finally got back to the beach, I was catching my breath and Jacob laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your saviors are quite slow, especially compared to you! Savvy, you really need better bodyguards!" he said, chuckling.

"What makes you think that I need a bodyguard?" I asked.

"Jake, there you are! We were wondering where you had gone!" another Quileute boy said.

"Hey Embry. Oh, there's Quil, too. Meet Savvy." Jacob said. Embrys waved shyly.

"So you don't happen to have a big head like your friend Jake here, do you?" I ask.

"No, that is just Jake behavior!" Quil said, laughing. "Why, what did he do to you?"

"Oh, just the usual. Kidnap me, take me to the woods, attempt a rape, then run back out." I replied. They all just laughed. Finally some people who can take my humor!

"Jake, looks like you have found yourself a perfect girl!" Embry laughed.

"Oh what, so now I am your girl, too? What is this insanity! First, you get offended by my reasonable and truthful thoughts, then you kidnap me into the woods, then you claim that I am your girl?" I ask.

"I like her, she is sassy!" Quil says.

"Yeah, and sassy girl's got ears, too!" I snap.

"Is it just me or is it taking your every ounce of self control to not make out with her right now?" Jacob asks. Realizing he said that out loud, he blushes, and I blush too. Quil and Embry start cracking up so bad that I punch Quil, who was the closest to me, on the arm.

"Damn, you punch hard for..." he trailed off, seeing my expression.

"For what?" I ask, daring him to answer.

"Damn, she makes Leah look tame! Lee lee, you have a new BFF!" Embry calls.

"Who said my name? And whoever it is, don't call me that if you plan on keeping your teeth!" a tall Quileute girl barks at us. She could only be one of my most favorite characters ever, Leah Clearwater.

"Leah, meet Savvy." Quil says.

"Hey." she replies. "So what happened that caused you to disrupt me with my Sammykins?"

"Savvy here, punched Quil." Jacob answered, amused.

"Good for you, chick! He probably deserved it!" Leah said, smirking.

"That he did. But who is 'Sammykins'?" I asked.

"That would be my boyfriend, Sam Uley." she replied. So, Emily would have not gotten to them yet. Hmmmmm...

"Hey, Savvy, I'm going home with Ben, k? See you at school and thanks for the ride!" Angela said, walking to the parking lot with Ben by her side.

"Alright, bye!" I said, pulling out my purple phone to check the time. "I should probably get going, too." Just then, Jacob snatched my phone.

"No, you can stay." he said.

"Oh my efin god! Give me my phone back you ass!" I shrieked. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY takes my purple baby away from me.

"Why, watcha gonna do?" he asks.

"This." I say and jump at him, reaching for my phone. We struggled for a while and then a slammed into him so he fell down. Then, I kneed him in the balls and took my phone. I got up, fixed my hair and said, "Thank you so much!"

Quil, Embry, Leah, and the rest of the Quileute pack were laughing on the floor so hard that half of them were crying. "Damn, Jake! That is one feisty girl you know not to mess with!" one boy, probably Paul, said.

"Nice, Savvy!" Leah called out, wiping tears. Then, she gave me a fist bump, a proper one.

"Savvy, what will I ever do with you?" Jacob finally said. I flushed, knowing my thoughts were probably not too far from his own.

"Why, were planning on trying to rape me again?" I ask.

"No, you lack your bodyguards." he replied. At this, I stood by Embry and Quil.

"No, actually my unnecessary bodyguards have been upgraded." I smirked.

"OHHHHH!" everybody said. Embry and Quil high 5ed each other, then high 5ed me.

"You shouldn't have said that!" Jacob said, for the third time.

"Oh, brother!" I said as he picked me up and ran, again. I could here the rest of the pack running after us, laughing as the slightly visible sun finished setting. Twilight. It was twilight. I smiled at the thought, waiting until Jacob slowed down to a jog.

"I think we lost them!" he said. I stared at him with a what's-that-supposed-to-mean look. He put me down, took my arm in his warm ones and walked me to a beautiful meadow, especially at this time of day.

"So, what's this place?" I asked, my heart drumming in my chest at the romance.

"A privet place where nobody will be able to bother us." he said. Then he turned to look at me, as if unsure of my reaction. Before I could say anything else, he took my face in his hands and said. "Don't deny that you don't feel the attraction between us. I- I just have to do this right now, because it is killing me."

"Do what?" I ask, wondering if he will tell me the secrets. Maybe, he imprinted on me! That would totally make my day!

"This." he said, kissing me. I had always dreamed of a make out session with Jacob but the reality didn't even compare to my dreams. His lips were soft, yet powerful as they mashed against mine. I inhaled, only to be dazzled by the amazing smell of the woods and nature. I couldn't help but mold right into him. This kiss was definitely not like how it was with Kyle... Wait, Kyle! I just broke up him! And now, after meeting Jacob for a few hours, I am already kissing him! What am I, a slut? I pulled back immediately.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as we both panted.

"Sorry, I- I just can't do this right now." I said, and turned around and ran as fast as I could.


	2. Plans

_**Hey guys! Yes. I'm still alive and I am now updating! I'm glad to be back writing and honestly LOVE this story. I hope you guys enjoy it since this chapter was really fun to write. I want to update again soon, so I will try for a quicker update! Love ya guys for your reviews so keep them coming!**_

**Chapter 2:**

I ran and ran until my lungs were burning. Then, I realized I had absolutely no idea of where I was. I looked around and tried to figure out where to go. Well, even though I was lost, at least I got time to think about what I would do. Kyle, my sweet ex who I can't just shut out of my life, or Jacob, the guy of my dreams? I decided that I should keep in touch with Kyle as if he's a bestie, which he has been, and move on. But time, that's all I need before I go further.

"Lost?" a familiar voice asked, smirking.

"No, I'm just trying to get lost since I have become suicidal all of a sudden!" I replied with heavy sarcasm as I rolled my eyes.

"You do know that you run pretty damn fast?" Jacob said.

"You would know!" I accused.

"Hey, I'm NOT a stalker, OK? You've been here for what, a few hours?" he responded.

"That's my point! Only a stalker would know too much about me in less than a day!" I shot back.

"Wow, wow, wow! Glad I caught up now, I'll save you Savvy!" Quil laughed, picking me up and running. I sighed, loving the fact that I was the small one being thrown around. I was always the eldest almost my little cousins, so I always was the one doing the throwing around. I miss them! Oh, well, on with life.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know, the beach? " he replied, slowing down. I could hear Jacob in the back, running.

"Well, I think I should go home now." I replied curtly.

"I can drop you off." Jacob eagerly said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but I'M the one with the car of awesomeness!" I smirked.

"Really, I want to see!" he exclaimed.

"Uh huh. To-tally. You just want another stalker moment!" I respond.

"So what kind of a car is it?" he asked, ignoring my snag.

"I don't know OR care. If it's purple, it's all good!" I respond, due to my lack of knowledge in cars. He rolled his eyes and got into my passenger seat as soon as I unlocked my car. "So I'm assuming you are coming along?"

"Um, YEAH!" he said.

"Us too!" Embry said, climbing into the back with Quil and Seth.

"Really?" Jacob said, obviously furious that they were tagging along. I smiled and flushed at the thought that he wanted time with all my attention. I was NOT going to make things easy for him!

"As real as possible!" Seth said, smirking.

"You guys HAVE to tell me the best radio station in this area. I will seriously DIE without my dose of music!" I ask.

"Um, here, let's see. There we go!" Jacob said as he changed the channels until he got to the channel he wanted. I was elated to hear Work Out **(AN: LOVE this song :))** on.

"LOVE THIS SONG!" I shout. Then I start singing along. Bing the avid dancer I am, I started dancing as I drove on. Quil, Embry, and Seth just laughed and contributed while Jake was puzzled. It looked like he was wondering whether to join us or be the sensible and make me drive properly. I gave him a look and he joined in. Then Super Bass **(AN: Another fav ;))** and I started rapping the whole thing.

"Damn!" Quil smirks. "You are one talented singer!"

"Of course I am! Music is my life! I sing it and dance to it!" I say.

"Then we absolutely MUST take you to a club, for teens of course!" Seth adds in.

"Totally. But first of all, where do I drop you dudes off?" I ask, as the sensible part of me kicks in. I sighed at the thought they could probably run home quicker than my driving. Well, with my driving, it might be close to a tie since I love the thrill of driving quickly.

"Let's see... Quil, Embry? Are you to going to hang at my place?" Jacob asks.

"Hey! I'm staying over though!" Seth protests at the lack of attention.

"I know that kid." he responds.

"The KID is cute and deserves some respect!" I snapped at Jacob.

"Aw thanks, Vi! I feel touched." Seth responds. I flash back a smile. Jake fumes silently. I laugh.

"Please don't destroy my beautiful car!" I say, struggling to keep in the giggles slipping out due to his facial expression. He rolls his pretty eyes.

"Yeah, we can all just hang by your place tonight." Quil answers.

"So, my place." he says.

"Which is..." I prompt.

"Close by." he says. I turn completely and give him a stop-being-such-kid-and-tell-me-NOW look.

"You don't want you car to crash already do you?" he asks with a smirk. Sighing, I go back to driving.

"If as much a scratch comes on it, YOU will fix it and make it beautiful." I said.

"No problem, I would LOVE to fix your car." he said, pleased. I rolled my eyes. Just then, Young Wild and Free came on. All the guys sang the chorus together.

"Living young and wild and free!" they all shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Now who's being 'dangerous', huh?" I asked.

"We aren't driving, you are, Hon!" Jake responded.

"Wait for it, wait for it!" Embry muttered with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah, but you distract me, thus making this dangerous!" I responded, ignoring Embry.

"And score! Another point for Savvy!" Quil said, giving Embry a fist bump. I rolled my eyes at them.

"You find me distracting, eh?" Jacob asked, being his cocky self.

"Well yeah, a big head is pretty hard to miss!" I responded, smirking. "I believe this is the moment when you boys say, something like 'Poned!' or 'Burned!' to Mr. Black."

"Ohhhh! She is GOOD!" Seth said, cracking up.

"Well, I do have that kind of an effect on people!" I smiled. Seth was really sweet and cute. Not that he compares to Jacob or anything... he's not even close!

"Yeah, sadly." Jacob muttered.

"What's that, sweetie? Is somebody a bit hurt?" I asked with fake sympathy.

"Yep, I feel hurt!" I said in a kiddish voice, playing along. "I need a kissie or a huggie!"

"Well," I said, sighing dramatically, "alright!" Then I pecked him on the cheek. His skin's heat was sooooooooo comforting in this weather. Sigh, he is hot, in SO many ways! Then, I heard snickers from the back. "Is somebody a bit jealous?" I asked.

"Um... No!" Quil said, laughing. "It's just that... that... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What?" I asked.

"You are just so funny! You like, like.. HAHAHAHAHA! Never mind." Embry said, seeing my glare.

"Turn right here." Jacob said, rolling his eyes. "Then the first left. Ok, there. That's my house." I followed his orders in silence and we all sat silently as the music played in the background. Nobody dared to say anything since they didn't want to piss me off. Finally, I ended up laughing at the awkwardness of the situation and they joined in.

"So am I going to see you guys later?" I asked.

"Sure, we will come to your house tomorrow morning, unless you have plans." Jacob said.

"Let's see, I have been here for barely a day, met you guys who are considerable to be cool friends, and have nothing to do on my first Sunday here. I think I can schedule you in!" I said sarcastically.

"Sweet, good night!" Seth said, taking Quil and Embry with him. I was both glad and kind of unsure of being left alone with Jacob at this point.

"So, um, about today, in the forest." he started.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about that. What, um, happened?" I asked.

"I really don't know, I just really like you and, um, I feel comfortable around you, and I feel like I have known you for a long time, and I just don't know..." he blabbed. I put my hand on his mouth to shut him up, seeing no other way since I was NOT ready to kiss him again, or so the rational part of me was telling me.

"I don't really know what either. I just need time, to think." I said. Kyle. Best friend. Boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend.

"We can take it slow." he responded. I laughed at his eagerness.

"I will think about it." I smiled. "So tomorrow?"

"See ya then! Oh, by the way, your number so I can call or text you?" he asked. I gave mine to him and demanded his in return.

"You will find it soon enough!" he said. I remembered him stealing my phone. Sure enough, there was a Jacob in my contacts. I punched him on his arm. He laughed at me.

"K, bye!" I said, watching him smile at me and walk away and yell at the others about namedropping on us. I smiled and drove off.

(Hi. I represent the time of driving as Savvy drives home to find her parents making dinner.)

"Hey Mom, Dad!" I said, walking in.

"I take it you like it here, considering that you are home almost late?" Mom asked me, smiling. She knows that I like meeting new people. Except for when they piss me off. Wait, never mind. Some are irresistible both ways...

"I guess, I met this girl Angela who took me to La Push beach, and I met some of the Quileutes there. They are really fun to be with!" I said.

"Boys?" my Mom asked, being her worried self.

"Yes, boys and girls!" I said. Well, there _had_ been Leah.

"I trust that after all your experiences, you can handle this by yourself this time?" she asked. See, unlike most people, I am completely honest with my parents. My mom knows me the best out of everybody in this world, and I love that about her. I can always depend on her and she is my best friend. Well, she is not definitely like my BFF everywhere, but she's just, pretty cool. So I was surprised to here her just let it go, like an ordinary parent, rather than prying, in the friend type way.

"Yeah, I have learned and am ready to take it on" I responded.

"Well, do want dinner or did you already eat?" my dad asked.

"I'm starved." I said, diving into my noodles. Then, I went to my room. I am glad to have one with a window that didn't have a stupid protection net. Those just ruined the point of open windows, and they made it more life more interesting. I sighed, thinking of how many people sneaked into Bella's room in the Twilight Saga, I could REALLY get used to this. But I'm assuming Bella never came here since otherwise, I would find Renesmee with my Jacob... Wait, did I just say MY Jacob? Sigh, I have fallen for him! Well, back to my room. I really loved the fact that it was the awesomest shade of purple with just the right amount of blue in it. It was PERFECT. I decided to just move my desk into my room since my dad had gotten all the other furniture. I decided that my desk should stay by the window, but not too close to it. I then called it a night so put my phone on its charger, brushed my hair, thanked my dad for moving my stuff, told my parents good night from the stairs, and rushed into my bed. It was, thankfully, quite warm and I snuggled in, drifting off. Then, to my dismay, my phone buzzed on the draw next to my bed. I groaned and saw that I had received another text, to add to my 2 texts from before.

The oldest one was from Brianna:

**B: So, is there a Jake or Eddie?**

**S: Yep, I met Jake and I think that Edward will be seen at school on Mon. Unless Alice finds me 1st or somethin. But I could really get used to the pack!** I responded, feeling the excitement between us.

Then, there was one from Kyle.

**K: hey hon, how r u? Miss ya, still luv ya :)**

**S: Kyle, ur still my best friend, k? Let's stick with that since I still want u, as my friend who gets me, like how it used to be. Miss ya 2! luv, Vi**

Finally, there was one from... Jake.

**J: Night! Cant wait to c u tomorrow!** My heart fluttered.

**S: Ditto. Wat r u guys planning anyways?**

To my delight, he responded immediately.

**J: Well, idk wat 4 the beginning of the day. But later, we r going to the club Seth wuz talkin about.**

**S: Sounds like fun. Wat r the most adventurous things to do here?**

**J: Hmmm... Cliff diving is a must, then we can just chill somewhere.**

**S: Sounds like a plan 2 me ;)**

**J: Hey, this is Quil, we r making Jake get off of the phone since he is like glued to it now so c ya tomorrow!**

**S: K, well gud nite 2 yall! :)**

**J: GOOD NIGHT! 3, Seth, Quil, Embry, and of course (;)) Jake... BTW, this is Seth typing- now its me, Embry. Well, they were stealing his phone and txting u so I couldnt resist :) C ya sassy savvy!**

**S: Um ok then, Im sleeping now.**

**J: Gotcha girl ;) (This is Jacob, I finally got my phone back.. Unfortunately, I have 2 go b4 I lose it again, so I know u will miss me ;))**

**S: Of course, cue eye roll...**

**J: but u still luv me ;)**

**S: no comment**

**J: seriously, stop now! (This is an angry quil)**

**S: gosh! I gotta get my beauty sleep, and besides, U guys r txting me, not vice versa!**

**J: Good point, imma make them shut up now. Stay beautiful since jake will b mad otherwise, k, im getting punched now, bye? (Seth)**

**S: K, this is my last response of the night, k?**

**J: k**

I gave up and stop texting back. I sighed and thought about the next day. I would totally have to wear something cute for the club. And also I need to find my swimsuit for cliff diving! I dug through my numerous bags and suitcases and finally found my swimsuit. I thought about the club but decided we could come over here and I would get myself something hot to wear somehow. Thinking about what to wear, I slowly drifted off to sleep...

_**How was that? I'm still very sorry about the delay. I am trying to update both my stories ASAP since I finally got more time now! Happy Holidays! And of course, please review!**_


End file.
